


Up on the Rooftop

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was hanging lights on the roof and now I'm stuck" au</p><p>-</p><p>“Okay, why?” Lydia asks, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Because,” Stiles says, as though it’s obvious. “They have lights on their roof.”</p><p>They. They being the new neighbors across the street who Stiles can’t stand, despite them being perfectly nice. Apparently they “look evil”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request!

“Okay, why?” Lydia asks, folding her arms across her chest.

“Because,” Stiles says, as though it’s obvious. “ _They_  have lights on their roof.”

They. They being the new neighbors across the street who Stiles can’t stand, despite them being perfectly nice. Apparently they “look evil”.

“And?”

“We can’t have those jerks outdo us!” Stiles says, indignant.

“Stiles, they dropped a fruitcake off here yesterday as a getting-to-know-you Christmas gift. That doesn’t exactly scream jerks to me.”  

“It’s a fruitcake, Lydia! No one even likes fruitcake; clearly they’re doing this on purpose.”

“What, ruining your holiday with bad cake and Christmas lights?”

“Yes,” Stiles insists. “So I’m putting lights on the roof too. Better lights.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “And that doesn’t seem stupid to you?”

“No,” Stiles says, folding his arms to match hers.

“Fine,” she shrugs. “But if you fall off the roof, I’m not calling you an ambulance.”

“Love you too, Lyds.”

——

“Stiles?” Lydia calls up to where he’s standing on the roof.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going shopping with Allison. Try not to be dead when I get back, okay?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Yep. See you!”

“Bye!”

——

An hour later, as Stiles glances back and forth between his house and the Daehlers’, he proudly deems his own to be better. There’s red and green lights strung from windows, and the gutters and dripping with twinkling icicles. Who says you can’t have snow in California?

He turns around to head back down, and it takes him minute of circling the roof to see that his ladder had fallen to the ground, two full stories below.

There’s no way he can tell Lydia; she’ll never let him hear the end of it.

He checks his pockets and is relieved beyond all measure to find he had brought his phone with him. He quickly punches in a number.

“Hey, Scotty.”

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Scott asks from the other end of the line.

“I kinda need your help.”

“Now? I’m supposed to make dinner before Allison gets home.”

“Now would be ideal, yeah. It’ll be quick though, I swear. I need this before Lydia gets home, too.”

“Fine,” Scott sighs. “What do you need?”

“I’m a little stuck,” Stiles admits sheepishly.

“Do I even wanna ask how so?”

“You’re the worst, Scott, you know that?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Scott laughs. “Where are you stuck?”

“The roof.”

“What’re you doing on the roof?”

“Trying to see if I could fit down the chimney, Scott,” he deadpans, rolling his eyes. “I’m hanging lights, what do you  _think_  I’m doing on the roof?”

“That’s totally not the tone I’d take with my favorite werewolf who may or may not be willing to help me off a roof before my wife gets home,” Scott says.

“I could call Derek, you know. Or Isaac or Erica.”

“Yeah, cuz they’d give you way less crap than me, right?”

“I could call Boyd! He’s nice and quiet.”

“You do that then,” Scott teases. “Lemme know how it goes.”

“Scott, c’mon,” Stiles whines. “Lydia’s gonna laugh at me.”

“Fine,” Scott agrees. “But if I don’t get home in time for dinner, you get to explain to Allison why she had to make it for the fifth night this week.”

“Fine,” Stiles agrees. “Just come get me.”

“On my way.”

——

Scott pulls up on his bike, parking in front of the driveway.

“Never been so happy to see you,” Stiles calls down.

“Gee, thanks,” Scott says, walking across the front yard to pick up the ladder.

“Uhh… Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“We have a small problem.”

“A small problem like you forgot your jacket and it’s chillier than you thought?” Stiles asks hopefully.

“A small problem like this ladder is broken.”

“What?” Stiles squawks.

“It must’ve broken when it fell over.”

“Well now what?” he demands.

“Errr…”

Lydia’s so going to kill him.

——

“Oh my god,” Lydia says, not even bothering to stifle her laughter.

“What’re you-“ Allison tries, but she bursts into peals of laughter too.

“Not my fault!” Scott says immediately from where he’s clinging to the gutter. “Stiles got-“

“Shhhhhhhh!” Stiles hisses, and he’d probably smack Scott’s arm if he weren’t busy clinging to his side for dear life.

“He got stuck,” Scott finishes.

“Oh my god,” Lydia says again, burying her face in her scarf, fruitlessly attempting to hide her amusement.

“Are you a True Monkey now?” Allison asks, and Scott flushes.

“Stiles’ fault,” he insists, climbing down a little further.

“What happened?” Lydia finally manages. “Did the neighbors come over here and steal your ladder?”

“Haha,” Stiles grumbles. “It fell and broke. Not my fault.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been on the roof in the first place…” she singsongs.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles says. “You were right. Can we have this conversation when I’m not hanging from a building?”

“Technically you’re hanging from a werewolf,” Allison pipes up, sending herself and Lydia back into fits of giggles.

Stiles really, really hates his neighbors.

——

“So what’d you learn from that?” Lydia teases hours later, curled against his side on the couch, a cheesy Christmas movie playing in the background.

“That there is literally no reason to bother being friends with a werewolf, cuz they’re totally unhelpful.”

“And?”

“And that the neighbors are even worse than I thought before. They probably knew I was gonna get stuck up there the whole time.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re psychics, Stiles. What else?”

“I should probably listen to you.”

“Yeah,” she grins, “you probably should.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Lydia finally speaks again.

“But it’s okay if you don’t once in a while,” she says, wriggling closer to peck him on the cheek. “The results are pretty amusing.”

At the very least, Stiles can thank the neighbors for a good cuddle session. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at mistletoemccall!


End file.
